charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Family Shatters
Family Shatters is the 17th issue on the Charmed comic series published by Zenescope Entertainment. Summary A seemingly innocent encounter will have disastrous effects on The Charmed Ones as the final piece of Rennek's plan falls into place. While Leo goes after his old arch nemesis, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige must deal with a visitor from the past that could destroy their future. Characters Returning *Leo Wyatt *Rennek *Cole Turner *Coop *Patience/Prue Halliwell *Wyatt Halliwell *Chris Halliwell *Melinda Halliwell *Tamora and Kat Mitchell *P.J. Halliwell *Henry Mitchell, Jr. *Bailey Mentioned *Sarah *Neena Powers Used *Orbing - Paige Matthews *Remote Black Orbing - Rennek *Telekinetic Orbing - Paige Matthews *Telekinesis - Prue Halliwell *Levitation/Flight (extreme form) - Phoebe Halliwell *Molecular Combustion - Piper Halliwell * Molecular Immobilization'' (extreme form)'' - Piper Halliwell *Beaming - P.J. Halliwell *Hovering - Melinda Halliwell *Molecular Acceleration - Tamora Mitchell *Molecular Deceleration - Kat Mitchell *Projection - Wyatt Halliwell *Photokinesis - Chris Halliwell Trivia * Paul Ruditis tweeted that his original title for this issue was Careful What You Witch For, however, he noticed it was almost the same as title of season 2 episode, so he changed it. * This issue is the second last one before the final one in Volume Three. * It's a reference to the 80's/90's sitcom Family Matters. * It is believed that the hand on the cover is Prue's, and that she is using her power of Telekinesis. This theory is supported by the fact that some of the pages from the Book of Shadows that can be seen on the cover are: To call a lost witch, To summon our ancestors, Scrying for something lost, Dominus Trinus (first version), all spells somehow related to Prue, the original Power of Three, and when Piper tried summoning or resurrecting her after her death. * The entries listed before, as well as the Vanishing spell, right Guardian page are on the wrong side of the page. * The name of this issue was released before the previous issues name was released. * The pictures of the sisters on the covers come from several episode stills: ** Piper's comes from an episode still of the season 4 episode "A Knight to Remember". ** Paige's comes from an episode still of the season 7 episode "Freaky Phoebe". ** Phoebe's facial expression comes from an episode still of the season 8 episode "Rewitched". * This episode marks the first meeting of Prue and Paige and also marks the reunion of Prue, Piper, and Phoebe. * This is the first time Paige and Phoebe have seen Cole since the events of Centennial Charmed with the exception of premonitions, time travel, and holograms. * The laundry machines are shown to be in the basement now, however in previous episodes, the laundry room was located in the kitchen. * Bailey says that both of the twins' powers were bound, however, at the end of Where There's Smoke There's a Firestarter, Paige said that she was only going to bind Tamora's powers. 805-02.jpg FreakyPhoebe05.jpg 4x06-01.jpg Previews Warning: Spoilers FS preview 1.jpg FS preview 2.jpg FS preview 3.jpg FS preview 4.jpg Category:Charmed Comics Category:Season 9 Category:Merchandise Category:Charmed Comics Volume 3